Gunshots through the Silence
by innocent-black-kitten
Summary: Macavity takes oevr the tribe and Electra is suffering


Gunshots Through The Silence  
  
Hi everyone this is a rewrite of SammyCat's (the best person eva!) Death on Every Door I just did it for fun and I wanted to play around with this spectacular idea! (Well we all know that from Sammy) well hope u like it! And if you have a chance (and if you haven't done so already) go and read SamanthaCat's original story!  
  
Prologue:  
  
Tears streamed down my cheeks adding to the raindrops pounding on my body as I ran as fast as I could down the cold, dark alley. The light sound of my paws hitting the pavement echoed off the walls as I turned corner after corner.  
  
My heart started to beat faster and faster as wild thoughts entered my mind. For the first time in my life that I could remember, I was scared. So scared that the thought of what I was fearing left my mind, all that mattered was this feeling that made me think that my heart could jump out my body any minute.  
  
I skidded through the mud stopping inches in front of the trunk of the old car where mother, my grandfather and me lived. I shook off the water and salty tears from my glistening black coat and opened the small wooden door and walked inside, shivering violently.  
  
My mother's head shot up when she saw me enter and a look of relief, anger, and sorrow splashed across her face.  
  
"Where have you been, Electra?" She asked, jumping up and wrapping a towel around me.  
  
"I got lost I'm sorry mother," I replied.  
  
"Sorry is not good enough for me! You could have met up with Maca." She snapped wagging her finger at me.  
  
"Oh, Jellylorum," my grandfather, Gus, interrupted, "Please relax."  
  
Mother sat on the edge of Gus' bed, "I'm just worried about my daughter."  
  
"I know. She knows that too-"  
  
"ATTENTION, ATTENTION! ALL JELLICLE MEMBERS REPORT TO THE HEAVYSIDE LAYER TIRE!" Munkustrap's low voice bellowed through the opening of our home. Mother wrapped Gus in his blanket and helped him to his wheel chair made of broken wood pieces; I placed my dripping towel in the sink and hurried after my elders.  
  
Right when I stepped out of the trunk I could smell the stench of fear in the air I looked around and saw the whole Jellicle tribe huddled together with loved ones, their faces were all fear stricken. I glanced up at the Heaviside Layer and my stomach lurched. Macavity stood there with a triumphant smile on his face. I held back the urge to scream and run away and growled deeply at him. He smiled slyly at me and I turned to go sit with my mother and grandfather.  
  
"Whoever moves will die," he began, "Now, I am taking over the Jellicle tribe. I have killed Old Deuteronomy and the rest of you will endure the same fate unless you join my army. Step forward if you would rather live than die."  
  
This shocking announcement aroused an uneasy silence to blanket the junkyard except for a few muffled sobs. After a few minutes of everyone looking around at each other, looking to see who would dare betray the tribe, Alonzo stepped forward, "I will join you, Macavity." Alonzo stood behind him on the Tire. Some of the cats gasped, but I locked my lips together; afraid that if I made a sound I'd be killed.  
  
"And I!" Asparagus called out soon after Alonzo.  
  
"Me too!" Pouncival grinned and joined his friends.  
  
"Let me fight!" We watched with horror as Tumblebrutus, a kitten, made his way to the tire.  
  
"Anyone else? You will be killed if you refuse to join," spat Macavity.  
  
"Okay, okay," Skimbleshanks leapt onto the tire. Jellylorum gasped and watched as her husband turned his back on them. I held her close and stroked her fur even though tears of my own were rolling down my cheeks.  
  
Slowly, more cats but only toms made their way to the tire. They were met with angry glares from the Jellicles still loyal to Deuteronomy. When the last of the toms passed onto the tire, Macavity led Alonzo, Asparagus, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Skimbleshanks, Admetus, and Mungojerrie away from the shivering tribe.  
  
"The rest of you are in danger..." Macavity whispered before disappearing with the rest of his followers.  
  
"Traitors!" Munkustrap screamed as he kicked a rock.  
  
Part I:  
  
Later that night I was pulled from a deep sleep by a heavy pounding on the door. It was midnight at least. That wasn't a good sign. I sat up straight and jumped as the door was ripped from its hinges. Skimbleshanks stepped inside and looked at Jelly with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Jellylorum asked carefully.  
  
"We need the oldest household member...Jellylorum, I'm sorry."  
  
"No! You can't have Gus!"  
  
Skimble hit her hard in the back of her head with the butt of his gun  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice." Skimble, Alonzo, and Asparagus pushed passed Mother and grabbed Gus from his sleeping cot.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked shakily. Mother was crying.  
  
"I love you, Daddy!" She screamed.  
  
"I love you too, Jellylorum!" The door slammed shut. I got out of bed and hugged Mother hard.  
  
"I love you, mother. I love you!" I cried with her all night.  
  
It was just at dawn when we heard gunshots and the pound of bodies hitting the ground. I shut my eyes and tried with all my might to block out the noise. The shots went on for hours.  
  
When they stopped, I opened the door a crack and gagged to see blood splattered on our door. When I looked to the rest of the junkyard, my eyes were scarred with the horrible sight before me.  
  
Bodies of mangled felines littered the floor and blood soaked the pavement. I froze and just stared at the sickening sight before me. I wished with all my might to turn my head or close my eyes, anything to wipe the image from my brain, but it was hopeless I was over come with shook I forgot how to move.  
  
Jellylorum walked by me and kneeled beside Gus's body and cried, she held his limp form in her arms and just sobbed. Other cats emerged from their home and expressed the same emotions I had.  
  
I ran over to my best friends Victoria, Jemima, and Etcetera and we cuddled together crying. Demeter and Bombalurina were hugging and shrieking with sobs and I saw the body of Munkustrap lying at their feet. I looked around and tried to identify the dead.  
  
The loved ones of GrowlTiger, Bustopher Jones, Coricopat, Mistoffelees, Gus, and Munkustrap carried their bodies to a grave close to the junkyard and we all muttered prayers to the Everlasting Cat that these Dark Times would soon end.  
  
Part II:  
  
A few weeks passed before that same pounding at the door occurred. I was shook from my sleep by Alonzo and he carried me out the door same with Jellylorum. I screamed and kicked desperately trying to get away.  
  
They sat me on a wooden chair and I saw beside me Demeter, Etcetera, Jemima, and Victoria all in similar wooden chairs. Their loved ones were set in front of them including Jellylorum in front of me. I shook with fear thinking of what they were going to do next.  
  
Suddenly I felt a cold paw clasp my head from behind and forced myself to look at Jellylorum. Then another cat that I didn't know approached Jellylorum and started torturing her, brutally. The sight I was forced to watch was far too much for me.  
  
Tears soaked my cheeks as I wailed and begged them to stop I screamed and kicked and it was all useless. When she was dead I lowered my head and tried to erase the vivid images from my mind, but I couldn't. Macavity's hengecats left us and I huddled together with Victoria, Jemima, Etcetera and Demeter, we were the only living Jellicles.  
  
We cried for hours, none of us uttering a word, words weren't needed know, only comfort from the stabbing pain.  
  
Our heads shot up when a rustling in the bushes broke the silence. We huddled together afraid that it was Macavity's cats back to finish the Jellicle Tribe.  
  
Surprisingly The Rum Tum Tugger stepped out of the bushes, covered in blood and panting heavily. We gasped at the sight of him and were relieved at the same time.  
  
He approached us and explained his tale, apparently he had been visiting a relative for the past month and had returned to see the horrible torturing of our loved ones, and then he ambushed Macavity in his lair and won a brutal battle with him. And his hengemen left with no leader to order them.  
  
We smiled at each other and Tugger grabbed Demeter in his arms and whispered in her ear. "Demeter, I know you don't love me, but we are the only ones who can restart the tribe" Demeter nodded reluctantly. The six of us joined hands and said a prayer wishing that this was the calm after the storm. 


End file.
